Crowned Aura
by Kyla and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: Kyla and Aura have been transported to Fairy Tail by the Gem sword's portal. Sonic and all his friends also have been sucked in, and its up to the dynamic duo to save them with the help of Natsu and his friends. Story with Aura the Hedgehog


The sun was shining its morning glow as Aura the hedgehog was resting on a tree branch.

He was resting peacefully, that is until he heard a sudden thump. He looked down to see a female hedgehog.

She rubs her head a little and hops back to her feet. A sword materializes in her hand and she charges to a black being.

The black being's hands turn into needles and charges at the hedgie.

The hedgie yells, "Damn it Omigi! Why won't you leave me alone!?"

The black being just laughed, "yOU hAvE thE pOwEr thAt I nEEd. nOw, dIE!"

As they were about to clash, a sphere of aura hits Omigi, pushing her back a little.

Aura jumped down from his branch and landed in front of the tree. "I don't know who you are, but when someone says to leave them alone, you leave them alone!" he scolded at him and fired another aura sphere.

Omigi smirks evilly, "sOmEOnE sAvInG thE wEAk gEm wArrIOr? hOw dElIghtfUl." the black figure melts into the ground and reappears behind Aura.

She takes him by the neck and stares into his eyes. The creature only had one red eye and it was fully black, like a shadow.

Aura was struggling to break free from her grasp, but he soon started to lose oxygen in his lungs quickly and lost his strength to break free. Omigi began to laugh at Aura's state.

"thIs shAll tEAch yOU nOt tO gEt In mY wAy!" Omigi began to shift her other hand into needles and was about to strike, but the hedgie kicked Omigi in the side of her head, releasing Aura and knocking her away.

The hedgie lifted her sword and slammed the blade into the ground, making a giant blue portal. The portal sucks Omigi in, but her and Aura too.

"SHIT!" she screams. the portal grows bigger and others get sucked in.

Aura and the hedgie are on the grassy ground in a forest with birds chirping and roars of mysterious creatures.

Aura let out a groan as he sits up, holding his head and looks around. He then notices the hedgie next to him and nudges her, "Hey, you okay? Come on" He kept nudging her until she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly stood up, but sat back down.

"Are you okay" he asked again.

She rubbed her head, "I'm... fine." her eyes went wide and she hopped to her feet, "Where is she? I'm going to kill that freaking Shadow Demon!"

"She's gone... This Shadow Demon must've ended up in a different location when you sucked us all in that portal you created!" Aura said, remembering what had happened earlier. "What the hell was all that anyway?" he asked.

"My gem portal." she said in panic, "I've should've listen to Silver! I haven't trained or practiced! Curse you video games!" She held up her sword and it disappears, "I. Suck. At. My. Job. Taylor's gonna kill me AND Sora! Even Shadow! I know it!"

"Gem portal, huh? If I didn't know any better I'd say we ended up in some place other than our own world" Aura got up and stretched out his arms and legs. "Relaxing was nice while it lasted. So, what's your name?" he asked with a friendly smile.

She crossed her arms and brushed her bangs back, "Kyla... And of course we're in another world, that's the purpose of the gem portal."

Aura sighed and his eyes began to glow a light blue and looked around the area they were in "Hm... Seems like we're alone, so let's go find a place to stay... Who knows what will come out and attack us. Sound good?" he asked.

Kyla nods and her eyes turn fully blue. A blue aura surrounds her and she starts floating off the ground.

Aura shrugged and the two took off towards the east side of the forest.

Kyla dodged as many trees as she can until she goes up to the top. She looks around and all she sees is trees. She looks closely until she spots a building in the distance.

"Hey! I found-" she freezes and looks down. Her tunnel vision engages and she panics. "AAH!" she loses her concentration and falls into the trees. "OOF! OW! ACK!" she falls on her face right in front of Aura.

"Are you okay?" Aura said, keeping his laughter from letting out and helped her up. "Did you see anything, before you just fell out of the sky?"

"Building. Not far. Tunnel vision. I hate you." Kyla kept gasping.

"Here" Aura held her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and carried her.

He then began to change from his dark red color to cyan and purple streaks appeared on his quills. The next thing that happened was that he flew in the direction of the building Kyla had spotted.

Kyla pushes Aura away and creeps up to a window. She pokes her head in and spots and pink haired boy and a blue haired boy arguing with a blond panicking and a red head yelling at them.

Kyla sweat drops, "Why does this seem familiar..."

Aura shrugged and floated up and then back down, reverting back into his original form. "I guess we're lucky that this building was right here in this city" he said "Should we go inside?" he asked

Kyla nodded, "But we need to be stealthy and sneaky. Let's try to go through the roof."

Aura had a small sweat drop on his forehead as he gave her a deadpanned expression, but shook his head in disbelief.

"Why am I doing this" he sighed and used his aura to give him a boost towards the top of the roof.

The duo makes a hole and slowly goes through, unseen. But while they were going through, a giant block of ice smashes into them and hits the wall with them behind it.

'Fudge...' Kyla thinks.

The ice wall cracks and shatters into pieces and the two hedgehogs fell to the ground. "What the hell?" Aura groaned.

He stood back up and helped up Kyla. "Yeah, sneaking inside through the roof was a great plan" Aura said, a bit angered.

"Well excuuuuuuuse me, princess! I don't know if these guys are good or bad!" Kyla snapped with her eyes turning fully white, she smirks, "Do you wanna see me angry? Cause everyone fears the angry one." she hisses.

"Princess?!" Aura shouted and turned into his previous form with a field of aura surrounding him.

He lunged towards Kyla with a fist pulled back, but he heard someone cleared their throat and stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to the side to see a little old man wearing an orange and blue striped outfit and was holding a staff.

"Can I help you...? Hedgehogs?" he asked and the two seem to have calmed down.

Kyla looked at the man and said, "Yes! Tell this guy that he is a very selfish princess and he's very bratty!"

Aura glares at her, "You're acting as if you're a kid! How old are you, seven?"

Kyla glared at him, "I'm fourteen! What about you fivsy!"

"I'm sixteen, so ha!" Aura retorted and they both got in each other's face with red lightning coming in between their eyes.

The next thing they knew they were slammed on the by the old man with his giant hand as it shrunk back into its original size, leaving them both with swirly eyes.

"Will the two of you stop arguing and explain what you are doing in our guild?" the old man asked as Aura and Kyla both nodded.

Then a red haired woman wearing armor and a blue skirt walked up to them. "Master, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, Erza." the old man said, "I'm asking these two why they're here."

Kyla brushed her bangs back, "I don't know why we're here. My gem portal teleported us here." Kyla jabbed a finger at Aura, "And this RODENT followed me!"

A pop up vein appeared on Aura's forehead. "I'm a hedgehog! And the reason I 'followed' you is because your damn portal sucked me in with you!" he snapped. "And is this how you treat someone who helped you fight off some weird shadow demon?" he asked

"I was fine until YOU came alone!" Kyla slammed her forehead against Aura's, making him stumble back a little.

"Why you!" he muttered and formed to aura spheres in his hands and charged towards Kyla with her doing the same. In a flash of impact, they were on the ground with bumps on their heads.

"Ow..." They both said simultaneously.

"I will not have violence in our guild! You two will learn to behave!" Erza shouted in a loud voice filled with authority.

Kyla sat up and rubbed her head, "Uwa. That hurt..."

Kyla clutched her head in pain, "Wh-" her eyes turn bloodshot and she starts yelling random words. Like... Japanese?

Aura had sweat drop while Erza had a look of annoyance and proceeded to walk towards the hedgie and in another flash of impact, her head was in the floor with a bump on her head. While down below on the first floor everyone was wondering what was happening with the master and Erza.

"Yo Erza, what's with all the noise?" A pink haired boy asked. Aura went over to Kyla and poked her. But when he poked her, her sea green fur turned brown.

Aura was bit worried about Kyla, and so his eyes glowed a light blue and examined her aura which looked fine, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Her aura hasn't changed, but why did her fur change color?" he began to ponder about what would have caused it until he looked back at Kyla and what he was seeing may have shocked him.

Kyla was slowly shifting from a Mobian hedgehog to a human being.

Her clothes got smaller, and she grew bigger. Finally, she was a full human. Chocolate-walnut hair spilled on her pale shoulders and her skin was as pale as sand.

Kyla opened her eyes as they glowed for a second, and then faded to a mysterious blue-grey.

"Kyla? You feeling okay?" he asked and all she did was groan as she slowly sat up, rubbing her head and soothing the headache she had. "I'm... Fine" she replied and noticed that everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked and that's when Aura spoke, "Kyla... You've turned human" He said.

Kyla blinked. "Oh... Fudge." She looked down and noticed her clothes ripped and small. "ACK!" She covers her chest as much as she can, "NOT AGAIN!"


End file.
